


Hand to hand combat technique

by Blossominng



Series: Balthus OneShots [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossominng/pseuds/Blossominng
Summary: They swear it started as training.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Balthus OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637800
Kudos: 58





	Hand to hand combat technique

The training grounds weren't empty that Saturday night, even though it was against the rules. Felix quietly observed his professor's and Balthus' training, either oblivious or too tired to sense the clear tension building up between the two. The raven-haired student would simply glance in their direction while wiping the dust off some swords. Staring at their movements behind those dark locks of hair, not knowing his presence wasn't needed.

Balthus did hold himself back at first, but Byleth proved that to be no fun. It's been hours since they started, though. It feels different to sweat that way in front of each other, waiting to dodge whatever was coming as a counterattack. It quickly went from a simple technique practice to an instance to look at the other's muscles, and Balthus almost felt guilty admitting it, but hers did look as nice as his own. And he's completely down for it.

Maybe he's got a thing for strong women. Balthus likes it when his punches miss the objective and she punishes him for it, hitting back immediately. She's real impressive.

Seeing that no hit would hurt or considering it simply wasn't useful to watch anymore, Felix leaves the place without saying goodbye. The couple's quick to close the distance, making out against one of the stone pillars. Their height difference made it a little uncomfortable, but it wouldn't stop them from having some fun.

The kisses became heated, tongues moving and savoring the other's mouth. Her hands would run up and down his exposed chest and abdomen while his forearms drew her closer. Too close, but still, it wasn't enough.

Byleth purposely falls on her knees to smile while looking up at him. She could see the concern in his eyes, but also knew there was no way in hell he was rejecting her advances. A bit thrilled, Balthus smirks when helping her undo his belt, pulling his pants down with it.

"Hurry up, yeah?" Balthus slightly shivers at the cold air, holding the length of her hair on a loop around his fingers. Byleth's hand is fast around his cock, squeezing just the tiniest bit just the way she knows he likes. She sucks on the tip while working up the shaft with her fingers, causing Balthus to do an effort not to push her head further. He usually wouldn't mind being vocal, but in a situation like this...

Then, they freeze. Hearing Seteth's voice from the opposite part of the gates leaves them quiet, every nerve in their bodies activated. He was with Flayn, apparently, and if they found them like that there would be no escaping. So they quickly supported themselves on the other side of the pillar, chest to chest, hoping it would be enough to cover Balthus' large physique.

"...But didn't Felix already leave this area, fa..., Brother?" Flayn seems to stutter a little, probably sleepy. "Is it actually necessary to check inside? He's the only one that would dare train here this late."

Seteth's heavy sigh is audible even from outside the room as he pushes the gates open. Balthus would have laughed if it weren't because of his position at the moment.

He inspects the place quite vaguely, much to his disdain. But he believes Flayn. "I'm just doing my job, Flayn. If we did find some student out at this hour I would have the obligation of reporting it to their corresponding teacher."

Balthus gives her a quick glance, biting back a silly smile. He doesn't want to risk his already ruined status by moving his head a bit to look at Seteth, but the mere thought of it is funny to him. Though they'd be damned if he actually took the time to walk around the place. The church's most esteemed professor with an Abyss resident? It'd sound like a bad joke. "Well then," They hear Seteth say, "The classrooms are next."

The sound of the gate firmly closing and the noise of their footsteps fading away grant them tranquility, and a relieved sigh. Byleth slowly leans down again after checking twice if there really wasn't anyone else in that place. Her cold hand fisting his length takes a satisfied exhale out of his lips. "We should lay down."

Balthus obeys her, propping himself up on his knees as well. He kisses her before she lays on the cold floor, head right under his cock, near his open legs. His hand blindly reaches down between her thighs as he stares down at her eyes, looking up at his body playfully. "Take those off, will ya?" He asks, tilting his head to the side when referring to her shorts. "No fun if this is only for me."

She removes them without standing up, quite impatiently. The first thing she does once her shorts are out of his way is leaning down to swallow around the tip of his dick. Balthus suppresses a moan and holds her head with a hand while the other moves around her core, slicking up his fingers. "Damn."

Blyeth likes it when he curses, gently pulling her hair in his fist. Two of his fingers go inside her, quickening the phase the more railed up he was getting. The feeling of her stifled moans around his dick felt heavenly, deliciously heating up his lower abdomen. He used his thumb to rub her clitoris rapidly, inspecting her reactions, pushing her a little closer when Byleth squeezed her eyes closed in pleasure. 

Loving how responsive she was, he added a third finger, gaining another pleasured wile from her part. Byleth arches her back off the ground and props herself up on a elbow, feeling her own body shaking around his fingers. Moving her hand on his shaft, slightly twisting to the side, she keeps sucking the tip and the rest that can fit into her mouth. "Ohh— Yeah, just like that. You're so good for me, Byleth."

She clenches around his fingers, getting her mouth off his cock to rest her cheek on his thigh. Balthus accelerates the rythm with his fingers, unbothered that she had stopped her movements, wanting to make her see stars. He moves her messy hair off her face to see how deeply lost she looked, almost drooling over his pants. Not that he would care if that was the case.

Byleth bites the back of her hand as she comes, breathing heavily through her nose and wishing for her legs to stop shivering so violently. Balthus' curious stare quickly changes once she fists his cock again, giving wet open mouthed kisses to its underside. "Can I...?" He groans, holding her hair so that she looks up at him. Byleth discretely bites her lip while nodding, accepting his proposition.

Balthus thrusts into her mouth slow at first, feeling his orgasm coming soon. Byleth braces herself around him, letting Balthus do as he pleases, feeling arousal again at the wet noises he'd make. 

Finally getting his abdomen to contract, he instinctively holds her head with both hands, pushing his cock even deeper into her. His own wave of pleasure and bliss made him ignore her gagging, releasing inside her mouth as his toes curled in a reflex. Completely relaxed, Balthus lets go of her hair, trying to recuperate some air.

His apologetic look is evident. "My bad, uh... You don't have to..." Whatever phrase he was making got carried off when Byleth swallowed, resting her head on his thigh again. A smile forms on her lips as she stares at him adoringly. "Ah..."

They lay there while enjoying their afterglow, trying to recover their breaths. Byleth gets off him to pull her clothes up on their place, and then help him with his own. They share a chaste kiss for the last time that day before leaving the training grounds.

"Nice workout." Balthus stretches, waving at her before entering Abyss, only to find a very angry Yuri tapping the back of his boot on the entrance's floor. 

"I just know you weren't certainly practicing your technique." Yuri calls him out, frowning as Balthus doesn't even try to excuse himself. "It's none of my business, yes. But next time..."

Balthus raises an eyebrow, hands placed on his own hips. Questioningly. "Ahh, boss, this conversation is pointless. Ya shouldn't care whether I—"

"Next time invite me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated.  
> I rewrote this on 8/18 to add more detail.


End file.
